Early in the commercial development of computer systems it became apparent to computer designers that, regardless of the size and computing power of their computer systems, the need for easy repair, flexibility and expansion capability would be best served by providing computer systems having a plurality of plug in computer modules. There followed substantial development on the part of computer designers directed at the most efficient and effective plug in and connecting mechanism for use in computing systems. In certain types of computers, such as the AS/400 series computers manufactured by International Business Machines Corporation, a plurality of plug in modules are supported in a horizontal array of vertically oriented modules generally accessible from a common computer panel. A plurality of slot-type connectors are arranged in opposed vertically aligned pairs across the horizontal plug in array which receive the plug in modules. Because of the slot-type construction of the connectors above and below the plug in modules, the modules are generally provided with a pair of extending edge portions on either side which are received within the slots of the connectors. The extending board portions support a plurality of connection paths which cooperate with connection terminals within the slot-type connectors to establish electrical interconnections between the plug in modules and the remainder of the computing system. Each of the slot-type connectors includes a latching or lock mechanism to captivate the modules within the slot connectors. In addition, each module includes a second locking or latch mechanism which cooperates with the connectors to further captivate and secure the computer module within the connector array. One of the most common locking mechanisms for such computer modules is marketed by International Business Machines Corporation which provides an extended multiply curved spring wire member which spans the width of the computer module and terminates on either end in extending metal tines which are received within recesses provided in the slide connector.
While the prior art locking mechanisms for such slide in supported computer modules have performed their locking function in a relatively satisfactory manner, they tend to be expensive and are often difficult to manipulate in module insertion and removal operations.
As a result, there remains therefore a need in the art for an improved locking mechanism for use in securing computer modules which are utilized in slide in type supporting and connecting arrangements.